301
301 is the first episode and season premiere of the third season of The Orville. The actual title of this episode has not been released to the public.@EgotasticFT. "Hey, #TheOrville Fans!!! Season 3 is in production but this first episode needs a title... give me your best guess in the comments! http://tinyurl.com/y23nu2gp". Twitter. Nov. 2, 2019. The episode was written by Seth MacFarlane@EgotasticFT. "Hey, #TheOrville Fans!!! Season 3 is in production but this first episode needs a title... give me your best guess in the comments! http://tinyurl.com/y23nu2gp". Twitter. Nov. 2, 2019. and directed by both MacFarlane and Jon Cassar.@joncassar. "Final days of prep for the first episode of season 3 of #TheOrville. Cameras roll on Monday. This episode will be my 200th directing credit.". Twitter. Oct. 17, 2019./u/editboy1000. "The Orville season 3: Who is writing, directing premiere?". Reddit. Dec. 24, 2019. Episode 301 is slated to premiere in the year 2020Rice, Lynette. "See Fox's 2019-20 primetime schedule". Entertainment Weekly. May 13, 2019.Halterman, Jim. "Fox Fall 2019 Schedule: 'Last Man Standing' & 'Orville' Held to 2020, 'Empire' to End With Season 6". TV Insider. May 13, 2019. and, according to both creator Seth MacFarlane and associate producer Tom Costantino, probably in the autumn."Mindscape 58 | Seth MacFarlane on Using Science Fiction to Explore Humanity". Sean Carroll. Aug. 5, 2019.u/tqgibtngo. "I'm confused. — Reports say Fox indicated a "midseason" 2020 premiere. Doesn't "midseason" traditionally span from January to circa May? Is Fox going for a RUSHED production schedule?". Twitter. May 13, 2019. Production Episode 301 was written by creator Seth MacFarlane. The script for the episode underwent blue revisions on October 3, 2019.@tomtheorville. "Final @theorville pre-production ��meeting. For those playing along with the home game. #theorville @hulu". Instagram. Oct. 16, 2019. The cast gathered for a table read of the script on October 15, 2019.@tomtheorville. "#Repost My phone isn’t just for MORE - @theorville ��������・・・First table read of #TheOrville Season 3! Get excited for the new adventures ahead!������". Instagram. Oct. 15, 2019. Production crew received the production meeting draft on October 16, 2019. Filming 301 was directed by Jon Cassar and MacFarlane, the first episode filmed for Season 3.The Orville Season 3 New York Comic Con Reel. Planetary Union Network. Oct. 6, 2019. Preparations for the episode concluded around October 17, 2019.@joncassar. "Final days of prep for the first episode of season 3 of #TheOrville. Cameras roll on Monday. This episode will be my 200th directing credit.". Twitter. Oct. 17, 2019. Filming of episode 301 began on October 21, 2019 with general crew call and rehearsal at 7:00 a.m., shoot call at 8:00 a.m. and a break for lunch at 1:00 p.m.@TomCostantino. "See ya Monday. @TheOrville @hulu #TheOrville @planetary_union ��". Twitter. Oct. 18, 2019. By the morning of October 24, Cassar tweeted "two big days of shooting" had worn him out.@joncassar. "Feeling a little worn out from two big days of shooting on #TheOrville. https://instagram.com/p/B4AneIPJM5jmjrnz7e0O9gfj-jUGPgAc5DVADU0/?igshid=3u5szjn6wpp". Twitter. Oct. 24, 2019. He filmed a scene coded "V-49M" on October 30.@TomCostantino. "Put on the red light. @theorville @hulu @joncassar @planetary_union #theorville �������� https://ift.tt/2PAEyDc". Twitter. Oct. 30, 2019. The show continued to film even as late as November 6, shooting parts of this episode and "gathering material" for 302, 303, and possibly 304.An Interview with Tom Costantino, Co-Producer of The Orville. Multiverse Tonight. Nov. 6, 2019 Trivia * This episode was director Jon Cassar's 200th directing credit.@joncassar. "Final days of prep for the first episode of season 3 of #TheOrville. Cameras roll on Monday. This episode will be my 200th directing credit.". Twitter. Oct. 17, 2019. * 301 was the first episode to be produced and aired by Hulu. ** Hulu sent the cast and crew Orville-themed cookies on the first day of shooting to commemorate the occasion.@joncassar. "A nice treat for the cast and crew on the first day of shooting of #TheOrville - thx #Hulu". Twitter. Oct. 21, 2019. Cast The following cast list is not officially confirmed. Main cast * Seth MacFarlane as Capt. Ed Mercer * Adrianne Palicki as Cmdr. Kelly Grayson * Peter Macon as Lt. Cmdr. Bortus * J. Lee as Lt. Cmdr. John LaMarr * Jessica Szohr as Lt. Talla Keyali * Penny Johnson Jerald as Dr. Claire Finn * Scott Grimes as Lt. Gordon Malloy * Mark Jackson as Isaac Guest cast * Eric Satterberg as Teacher * Deep Rai as Crewman * Jonny Siew as Engineer References